


(You Make Me Feel) Like Dancing

by Ladderofyears



Series: One Thousand Words [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is a good son., Attempted Seduction, Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Clumsy Harry, Good Dancer Scorpius, Inappropriate Erections, Inexperienced Scorpius, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Dancing isn't the only activity that Scorpius wants to share with Harry.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One Thousand Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	(You Make Me Feel) Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringelchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/gifts).



> This was a 1000 word scarry challenge set on the next gen discord. There were various prompts but in the end I went for _dancing lesson._
> 
> 🕺💃🕺💃🕺
> 
> The title is taken from the great Leo Sayer song of the same name.
> 
> Scorpius is nineteen. Harry is forty-five.

“I’m a dreadful choice of dance partner. Quite atrocious, actually. Two left feet and awkward to boot.” Harry said, trying to find any reasonable excuse to refuse Scorpius a dance. His explanations sounded weak though, even to his own ears. “You’d be better off with any other wizard in the room.” 

Truth be told, Harry liked the idea of dancing with Scorpius and very much wanted his body pressed flush against his own. 

“I don’t _want_ to dance with any other wizard in the room,” Scorpius pouted, holding out his hand to Harry. His stormy grey eyes were wide and wanting. This was a young man used to getting exactly what he desired. “I _want_ to dance with you.”

Harry sighed his acquiescence. 

Scorpius beamed as Harry stood up. 

“I’m a superb dancer,” Scorpius explained. “Mother thought it was a becoming talent for a young man to have, so I'll lead. Put one hand below my shoulder band and the other on my hip.”

Harry did as he was told, bemused at the firm instructions that his son’s good friend was giving him. He’d always enjoyed the young wizard’s company but in recent months Harry had begun to see him in a new light. Scorpius played professional Quidditch and had a svelte, muscular physique. 

The older wizard couldn’t help but notice the way his hips swayed gently in time to the music. Harry felt his cheeks flush like a gauche schoolboy. He oughtn’t to be thinking about Scorpius’s hips or the way that his trousers were just a shade too tight. 

Harry sucked in a deep breath. Thinking about such things made his cock tingle and swell. It was quite unbecoming of a wizard in his forties. 

“You dance very well,” Scorpius purred, leaning in a little closer. His white-blond hair was soft and tousled, fluttering in a halo around his smiling face. Harry found his gaze and the rest of the world fell away. “Far better than you believe. Lean into me and then I’ll lead you around the ballroom. We go on three. One… two...”

Harry had been too busy inhaling the younger wizard’s bergamot scent to really listen to what Scorpius had been saying. 

He stepped forward and trod on his partner’s foot. 

“Merlin! I’m sorry!” Harry exclaimed. Scorpius didn’t seem to mind though. He only laughed and gave Harry’s waist the tiniest of squeezes. Harry loved how the younger man’s face transformed when he was amused. Scorpius seemed almost to glow. “You’re not hurt?”

“Not in the slightest,” Scorpius replied with a nod of his head. “Come on. Let’s have another go.”

This time their dancing was more successful. Scorpius stepped forward and Harry moved with him. They may not have been the most elegant couple on the dance floor but they were making resonable progress. They were almost at the end of the waltz when Harry got a little befuddled. He stumbled, falling over his feet and into Scorpius’s waiting arms. 

All that Quidditch must have been excellent exercise because the younger man held his weight easily. Harry felt Scorpius’s hot breath across his cheek and felt the unmistakable shape of his half-hard erection. 

“Think you’re supposed to leave your wand in the cloakroom,” Harry joked, trying to defuse the tension. 

It didn’t work. Scorpius pressed his lips to Harry’s own and gave him the softest of kisses. 

“Don’t make jokes,” Scorpius murmured when Harry eventually broke their embrace. “How I feel for you _isn’t_ funny. I like you Harry–have for a long time–and I want you to be my first lover.”

Harry was mute with shock 

He pulled Scorpius into the relative privacy of the corridor outside. 

“I meant every word,” Scorpius said, curling his hand around Harry’s forearm. “It’ll be just like dancing. We were clumsy at first but we soon found our rhythm.”

Harry felt most of the fight leave him. The young man before him was of age to make his own decisions. Besides, Scorpius was the most beautiful boy that Harry thought he’d ever seen. He looked up at Harry like he held the moon. The whole experience felt seductive. 

“Your dad won’t like it,” Harry muttered, his voice rough with lust and amazement. “The pair of us get on reasonably well now, but I doubt he’ll enjoy the idea of us fucking, Scorpius! I’m not scared of Malfoy but I don’t relish the idea of being bloody cursed by him!”

“Dad won’t mind,” Scorpius said, his fingers walking over Harry’s triceps and ghosting lightly over his throat. “I’ve liked you since I was a teenager. Never could keep anything secret.” Scorpius giggled bashfully. “All he said was that I had to be careful and that he didn’t need to know any of the gory details.”

Harry looked deep into Scorpius’s thoughtful gaze. The young man had always been a level-headed wizard and, as far as Harry knew, hadn’t ever rushed into a decision. 

“What about Albus?” Harry said. “I can’t hurt him, Scorpius, and– _if_ –we made some sort of arrangement then I don’t want to keep us a secret. I’m too old to be sneaking around.”

“Al knows too,” Scorpius conceded. “And Al thinks it’s a wonderful idea. Says that he hasn’t seen you smiling properly in half an age. He thinks that I’ll be good for you. Bring some joli de vivre back into your life.”

Harry could scarcely credit what he was hearing. It seemed that everything had been decided already. Harry was silent for a couple of moments while he digested everything. It was hard to imagine that Scorpius–young, vivacious and vibrant–wanted him to be his first lover but Harry knew he couldn’t deny him. 

He pulled Scorpius into the sphere of his arms. 

“In that case it would be my pleasure,” Harry said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Scorpius’s ear. “Shall we away to Grimmauld Place?”

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically and the two wizards shared a tender, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
